


Pain is Affection and Affection is pain

by Hellinglovesband



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellinglovesband/pseuds/Hellinglovesband
Summary: Basically satan tortures Asmo
Relationships: Asmodeus & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 6





	Pain is Affection and Affection is pain

Title: Pain is Affection and affection is Pain

"Mmm...." Asmo moaned as Satan's hands trailed down his waist and towards his favorite spots. Lip's crashing together for a long, heated kiss. He grabbed a fist full of Satan's hair and pulled him closer. He then, reached for Satan's sensitive spots making him moan, Giving Asmo the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Satan can feel Asmo's dick getting hard under his pants. He smirked and started to take off Asmo;s clothes until he was stripped naked.

"Satan...please..." Asmo begged between kisses for Satan to be inside of him. But, Satan ignored him and continued to tease his body until he heard a sound. His favorite sound.

"Meow...". Satan stopped and opened his eyes. A cat has slipped into his room. A cat as white as snow with bright blue eyes. His eye's stared as the cat as his face heat up.

"Satan?" Asmo called but, Satan has ignored him. He had his heart set on the cat. He quickly pushed Asmo off and went to pet it. leaving Asmo on his bed, naked, jealous and horny. 

"Who's a good kitty..." Satan said as he scratched the cat behind the ears. 

"SATANNN." Asmo called again but, Satan ignored him yet again. This has happened so many times. It was always a cat that had stopped them from going further. Annoyed, Asmo stood up and put his arms around Satan.

"Dear brother...?" He asked with an innocent face. Satan looked at him.

"Oh I forgot about you" Satan said.

"You're always ditching me for cats!" Asmo said.

"Are you jealous?" Satan asked and smiled.

"Of course. Why does the cat get more attention than me?" Asmo said with an annoyed tone.

"Awww does my little brother not get enough attention?" Satan said as he pinned Asmo onto the bed. 

"Kiss me..." Asmo said as he pulled Satan into another kiss. Suddenly, Satan pulled away.

"Shit! I forgot to feed the cats in the garden." He said and rushed out of the room leaving Asmo and the cat alone.

"Wh...what are you looking at?" Asmo said at the cat looked at him. This wasn't the first time this happened. There were many times cats have interrupted their make out sessions. And multiple times Satan have left Asmo alone in his room, desperate for affection. 

Asmo got dressed and stormed out into the garden. Satan was there, feeding the cats that had gathered there.

"SATAN YOU SCUMBAG!" He yelled, scaring away the cats. Satan looked at him.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, annoyed.

"You're always ditching me for cats! This is the fifth time this week!" Asmo yelled, And out of anger he said "We're over!" and stormed away knowing he didn't really mean it.

The next following weeks Asmo felt lonely without Satan's touch to warm him up. Desperate, he snuck out at night and went to a club. He was fairly popular at The Fall and had gotten himself drunk yet again. 

lying on the couch he muttered "I miss you Satan...". Little did he know Satan was standing next to the couch.

"Asmo." He called and Asmo snapped back to reality.

"Dear brother...what are you doing here?" He asked head still fuzzy.

"We'll SOMEBODY had snuck out and Lucifer had me look for them." Satan said.

"Awww you came for me!" Asmo said suddenly, getting up and hugged Satan. "I knew you still loved me!". 

"Just shut up and let's got home." Satan said and carried Asmo back to his room. But, when he was about to leave Asmo grabbed onto his shirt,

"Donnnn't goooo...." he said as he pulled Satan unto a tight hug from behind. "Even if I'm not going to remember tonight...please stayyy...I missed you." He said as he kissed Satan's neck. Satan sighed, then turned around and pinned Asmo to a wall.

"Very well, dear little brother." He said as he smirked he bit into Asmo's neck.

"Aahhhhh...." Asmo wanted to moan but Satan hushed him.

"Shhhh....we don't want the others to wake up." He said undressing both of them and flipped Asmo over.

"Ass out, now" He commanded as he shoved his dick into Asmo, one hand holding Asmo's waist and another covering his mouth. He started thrusting hard.

"Mmmmphmmm...." Asmo moaned but, his voice was muffled.

"Oh what's that?" Satan asked as he kissed his shoulder.

"mmmimm....goommmf....cumphhh" Asmo said, voice muffled.

"So desperate..." Satan said. "Me too..." He said as the white liquid spilled out of both of them. But, Satan didn't stop he only thrusted harder. Asmo can feel his legs getting weaker with each thrust. Satan loved the face Asmo made.

"So...cute..." He said hand now sliding up and down Asmo's dick and tongue teasing his sensitive spots.

"Satan...please..." Asmo begged for Satan to go faster knowing his body won't be able to handle the waves to sweet sensation. Satan smirked

"As you wish dear brother." he said and went faster. Little did Asmo know satan was also past his breaking point of his self control.

"Ugh..." He groaned as he cummed again.

"Sa...satan..." Asmo called and Satan stopped.

"I think you've had enough for tonight." He said. "Tonight..." Satan smirked as he shoved a controlled vibrator up Asmo's ass.

. . .

Asmo couldn't feel any of his legs the next day and had trouble walking to class.

"Satan...dear..I think you went too hard last night..." he said as they were walking to to their next class.

"mhmmm...." Satan said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Why...why are you smiling like that?" Asmo asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Satan said and Asmo felt a jolt of vibration and quickly fell to he ground.

"Aaaahhh...." He moaned face immediately heating up. 

"Comeon...brother we have to get to class." Satan said with an evil smile on his face as he reached out to Asmo. Just when Asmo was about to grab his hand he turned up the vibration and Asmo fell again.

"Please.....Satan...." He begged and Satan turned it off.

They finally got to their next class. Unfortunately, for Asmo it was silent study. Satan smirked as he turned on the vibrator again forcing Asmo to hold in his moans. 

He watched as the demon next to him struggled to hold in his moans holding in his laughs while slowing turning it up.

"I beg you Satan please....stop...." Asmo whispered. Satan looked at him then lifted up his chin and whispered into his ears

"It's punishment for making me go get you late at night yesterday." He he let go of his face and continued to watch him struggle.

"Please....I'm sorry..." Asmo begged.

"But, brother...didn't you say I don't give you enough attention?" Satan said with an innocent face while his sadistic side is turning on. Asmo watched in horror as Satan smirked at him. At that very moment he looked exactly like Lucifer.

. . .

"How could you be so cruel..." Asmo said back in his room as his hands and legs were tied up. He was bent over and kneeing on the floor of his bedroom, wearing nothing except nipple clips that pinched his nipples with just enough force for it to make him feel aroused.

His ass was sticking out as Satan held a whip in his hands. Asmo had lost count of what number it was but, his ass was filled with read marks and it stun like crazy.

"What was that?" Satan said as his whip hit Asmo again.

"I'M SORRY" Asmo said with tears running down his face from the pain. The ropes were digging into his skin as well. 

"I'm not done yet" Satan said as he turned the vibrator onto max causing Asmo to scream, cum squirting out from his dick. Then, he whipped him again.

"Oh I know!" Satan said and started to write something on a piece of paper and placed it in front of Asmo. "READ and read it loud." he demanded.

Asmo's eye's were blurry from tears but, soon he started to read "I, Asmodeus avatar of lust am a whore for my master Satan. P...please..." He stuttered then yelped as Satan whipped him again.

"Quit stuttering." He said.

"Please punish me more. I'm...a bad pet and deserves to be punished by my master." He finished as he dropped his head down. The vibrator was making him wet, he had lost count of how many times he's cummed.

"Oi. look at your master!" satan said and he put a collar around Asmo's neck and tugged on the chain causing him to look at him.

"That's better you little whore." Satan said.

"Please...Sa.." Asmo wanted to say but, was interrupted by another sharp pain hitting his ass.

"That's master to you." Satan said.

"Please...master...forgive me." Asmo said his face's color turning just as red as his ass.

"Hmmm....NOPE!" Satan said and whipped his ass again. Asmo has never seen this side of Satan. It was almost as if his sadistic side had reached it's max point. But, he was dead wrong.

"I'm bored. So why don't we try something new?" Satan said. 

"Noo...please no..." Asmo begged. Satan then pulled out the vibator and took out a huge dildo.

"Sa...I mean..master please it won't fit...." Asmo said begging for Satan to not put it in.

"Well you never know if you don't try!" Satan said with a smirk and he started to shove the dildo inside Asmo.

"Aaaahhh" Asmo screamed as he felt his ass being ripped open.

"Master....please...I'll be good from now on...please stop...." Be begged in vain as Satan continued to shove.

"PLEASE!" He said as tears were streaming down his face. "PLEASE MASTER IT HURTS!" He screamed. A few seconds later Satan had finally shoved the dildo in.

"Now let's try pulling it out." Satan said his eye's filled with curiosity and madness.

"No...AH!" Asmo yelled as he felt Satan pulling the dildo out of his ass. Suddenly, Satan started to count to three and on three he quickly pulled out the whole thing and Asmo screamed. Tears flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"Please....stop...I'm sorry..." He said.

"What's that? You want more affection from me?" Satan said as he shoved his dick inside Asmo.

"I can't....I'm sorry..." Asmo kept begging as he felt pain and pleasure in his ass. 

"You need more training." Satan said and pulled on the chain that connected the nipple clips. The clips pulled on Asmo's nipples causing more pain and pleasure to his body. 

"Master....I beg you please stop it....I'm so sorry....I won't ever do it again..." Asmo said.

"Fine." Satan said he untied Asmo's hands and legs. But, just when Asmo thought he was finally done Satan grabbed his wrist and chained him to the wall.

"Wh..what?" Asmo said.

"I'm done with your ass, but there are so much more parts of your body I need to explore." He said.

"No...pl-AH" Asmo wanted to beg but was interrupted by pain as Satan tugged on the chain, pulling his nipples yet again.

"Hush...my pet....I have no intention of letting you go today.

"But, that will take hou-" Asmo started. satan took his whip and whipped Asmo;s chest.

"AHH!" He screamed.

"Actually....we are not done." Satan said. "I want to see how much more you can take." He whispered in Asmo's ear.

"What are you ta-AHHH!" He screamed yet again as he felt the vibrator up his ass again, on max. Satan wasted no time top whip him over and over again until his chest was all red. 

"Please stopp...." Asmo begged yet again in vain.

"I have more toys I want to try out." Satan said as he took off the nipple clips and attached something onto Asmo's nipples. Asmo finally could see what it was after trying to get the tears out of his eyes.

"Noo...that's..." he said as he stared in horror. 

"Yep! It's the device they use for milking cows in the human world!".

"What? where did you get that?" Asmo asked.

"I have my ways." Satan said now with a even bigger and sadistic smile. And then he turned it on. He watched as Asmo screamed as it pulled on his nipples. 

The sensation from the vibrator and the pain from the device along with the pain from all the other things Satan has inflicted upon Asmo has finally sent him over the edge. And he fainted. 

. . .

When Asmo finally opened his eyes he realized he was still chained to the wall. Satan was sitting there, reading. He noticed Asmo. 

"You're finally awake." Satan said and stood up and walked towards Asmo.

"Satan...please let me go..." Asmo begged.

"Asmo." Satan said as lifted up Asmo's chin. "You look so beautiful." He said, kissing him as he looked at the red marks, bruises and swollen nipples he created.

"Satan..it hurts...." Asmo said, tears falling from his face again.

Satan grabbed Asmo's face and kissed his cheek. "So...cute..." He said. "I want to keep you like this forever." Satan said as Asmo made a horrified face. 

"Please....no..." Asmo said.

"Oh darling you had no idea what you were getting into when you started a relationship with me...I tried my best to hold back." Satan said still examining Asmo's face. 

"Your body is so beautiful now..." He said as he touched his body. He then sucked on Asmo's nipples and let it go with a pop.

"Aaaahhh..." Asmo let out a small whimper. 

"Such a cute voice..." Satan said. 

"Satan...." Asmo said as he looked at him with eyes that have swollen from crying. 

"Yes...dear brother?" Satan said as he stared into Asmo's eyes. His eyes were now full of love but, it was different.

Asmo has never seen those eyes before the torture Satan had inflicted upon him. 

"Now why don't we try something else." Satan said. "Be a good little toy for me will you?" He asked.

"Satan...please...not again." Asmo said with a weak voice, but Satan didn't care he left the room and came back with different things. A bottle, a book, knives and other things.

"Open up." Satan said and poured the liquid from the bottle into Asmo's mouth.

"What's that..." Asmo asked. 

"The medicine should be taking affect." Satan said as Asmo's eye's went wide. Then he got up and grabbed a knife.

"Relax I just want to test the affects." Satan said and trailed the knife along Asmo's skin. Asmo shrieked and whimpered.

"Amazing! it really has made your body more sensitive." Satan said and started to tease one of Asmo's nipples. He listened as he moaned out in pleasure.

"Anyways..." Satan said as he grabbed the book. The title read "101 spells to make the body more Aroused". "I've always wondered what happens if you try out every spell in this book." He asked and shoved strapped a vibrator next to Asmo's dick and set it on low. Then, he sat down and started to read the spells one by one. Soon the vibrator felt so good against Asmo's skin and he moaned for Satan to stop.

But, Satan continued to read making Asmo more hard with each spell. Before long cum was spewing out of Asmo's dick and saliva dripped out of his mouth.

"Satan please...." He begged as the pleasure began to take over his body yet again. Satan , who was dissolved in reading out the spells couldn't hear Asmo's pleads only his moans. Asmo felt like his dick was on fire and cum was spewing out every minute.

Satan had soon put the nipple clips on him yet again. But, his time he stood up and started touching Asmo's sensitive spots with one hand and the other held the book. His eye's were on the book still reading out the spells one by one. All those spells had made Asmo feel weak but, the pleasures were overwhelming him.

"Aaaahha....." He moaned again. How many times have he moaned, he lost track of how long he has been there, chained to his wall.

A few hours later, Satan has finally finished reading the book and unchained Asmo. But, Asmo was too tired to walk away.

"Oh good." Satan said as he saw limping Asmo. "I was just about to have more fun with your body." He said and grabbed Asmo by the waist. He he out a shriek as his body was at the peak of it's sensitivity.

"Don't you want to have more fun with me dear brother?" Satan asked as he licked Asmo's neck and kissed him all over his body.

"Aaaahhh....Satan....please...stop..." He begged. 

"Your so cute when you beg." Satan said. "Keep begging for me dear brother." He said as he continued to lick Asmo's body. His hand's reached the inside of his thighs and to Asmo's dick which wa still hard and he started to touch it.

"Please....Satan....I beg you please...." Asmo kept begging. Satan, however only found it more tempting and continued. Suddenly he slapped Asmo's ass making him moan louder than he was.

"Shall we take this to the bathroom?" Satan asked with another smirk. He loved the horrified expression Asmo made when he suggested more ideas.

. . .

Soon, Asmo was screaming and begging in his bathroom. He was tied up yet again. This time Satan was cutting his skin with the kinfe.

"Come on just a few more. here are so many places I need to try!" Satan said as he made another cut on Asmo's chest making Asmo scream out in pain.

"So sensitive...amazing..." Satan watched as Asmo struggled.

"I beg you Satan please stop...please....I'l do anything please just stop..." He begged. His body was filled with pain, could he even call this pleasure anymore?".

"I'm not done yet." Satan said as he took out a candle and a lighter.

"Satan...you don't plan to burn me alive do you?" Asmo asked in horror.

"Hm? no! Your my adorable little brother I would never do that but...it does have something to do with burning." Satan said as he lit the candle. He looked at his for a few seconds then tipped the candle over Asmo's chest.

A drop of hot wax fell right onto Asmo's nipple and he screamed again.

"AHHHH!." Asmo screamed as more droplets fell onto his chest. Satan then held the candle on top of Asmo's dick.

"Satan...no please don't..." Asmo begged. "Please I'll do anything...." He cried and begged more.

"Alright! I'll have mercy count to five." Satan said. Asmo then shut his eyes as Satan tipped the candle.

Five ear pericing screams echoed throughout the entire house of lamentation then, it was silent. The next few days nobody has seen Asmo. When anyone knocked on his door they heard silence. But, Asmo was in there.

Finally, a month has passed and Asmo finally walked out of his room. The brothers noticed Asmo's expression and how he avoided Satan at all cost.

"Asmo what's wrong with you?" Mammon asked.

"He's probably not getting enough likes on devilgram." Satan said and Asmo shuttered.

"SATAN YOU'RE THE DEVIL!" He shouted and ran out the door.

"Perhaps I should go after him." Satan said and walked out to find Asmo.

"Dear brother are you avoiding me?" Satan asked as he caught u with Asmo.

"G...get away..." Asmo said and tried to run. Satan grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"You better stop running if you know what's good for you." He threatened and Asmo stopped.

"What do you want with me..." Asmo asked.

"Your body..." Satan said as he stared Asmo down. "There are so many things I haven't tried." Satan said and gave a creepy smile.

"N...no..." Asmo said. "Not again..." He said as tears started to fall. He wiggled his wrist trying to break free but, Satan slammed him against a wall and whispered

"You belong to me now pet..." He said. Satan smiled and started to say a spell.

"No...".


End file.
